


Any Moment

by charlesromara



Category: Chelsea FC - Fandom, Gary Cahill - Fandom, John Terry - Fandom
Genre: Chelsea FC, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesromara/pseuds/charlesromara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the start of the premier league season. John Terry and Gary Cahill are nervous, but everything is the same as always, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Moment

It was August and it was warm. The leaves outside had transformed in colour, now golden brown and the Chelsea boys were hoping for a golden season after last years’ disaster. Opening at home normally meant driving into the bridge in the morning, but Conte was keen for the team to stay together the night before to reinforce that ‘together’ mentality that had been recreated in a successful pre-season. 

Cahill didn’t mind staying in a hotel, he enjoyed being with the boys and geeing each other up before games, and ever since Lampard departed he had roomed with Terry, which he loved, both professionally, because he learnt so much from their strong, charismatic captain, and personally, because they were great friends. They were sat in their room now. Most of the boys would be fast asleep as it was fast approaching midnight, but they were both nervous balls of energy and liked to talk through last minute tactics. 

‘I have a really good feeling about this year Garry. It could be like the old days’. Cahill smiled. He slipped his shirt over his head and climbed into the velvety double bed. ‘Me too, it could be fantastic’. Terry climbed in beside him, removing his shirt and trousers, revealing crisp white y-fronts. Terry’s bulge was always noticeable and they both caught each others eye before laughing. ‘Sorry’ giggled Terry, ‘but you know how it is’. Gary nodded. He did indeed, having roomed together many times he knew that his captain was uncomfortable sleeping in clothes and would don underwear only for him. On many occasions they had ended up in a room with a double bed instead of singles. It always struck Gary as strange that his captain couldn’t pull strings and have it corrected, but really he wasn’t that bothered. It was nice to have his friend close, and Gary had no partner, so in an unusual way, he sometimes looked forward to the body contact. 

‘Are you keeping yours on?’ Terry teased, eyeing Cahill’s shorts. Gary let out a small laugh and pulled his lounging shorts down over his knees, revealing almost identical y-fronts. The only difference being the size of the bulge. If Terry was imposing, his defensive partner was monumental. Two thick lines were visible beneath the white cotton, outlining his enormous member. At the top, near the right hand side of his hip was a protruding head, smooth and apparent. ‘Nice’ Terry acknowledged. All those ladies are very very lucky, he thought. ‘Haha, thanks. You’re not so bad yourself’. Cahill gestured towards Terry’s member, and for a second he thought it had grown while they were talking. Nah that’s not possible he thought, although a flutter of a feeling he couldn’t describe in his stomach told him that Terry was growing, and the damp patch by his head wasn’t coincidental. 

‘Anyway, its super late, lets get some kip’ Terry said. He turned off the overhead bed light and they shifted amongst the quilt in the dark. Cahill lay on the right hand side, head turned towards the window and closed his eyes. ‘Night, captain’ he whispered. ‘Night’ his captain replied. 

A few moments passed in the dark where the silence permeated the air. A cloud drifted west and obscured a star that had been allowing a small glow to creep into the room. Cahill heard his partner inhale, and then felt himself being pulled backwards into the sheets. He quivered as the heat of John’s chest enclosed around his back and an arm reached over his body, holding him tight. John’s legs became entangled with his own and he exhaled gently against the back of Gary’s neck. He relaxed further, falling into John as if he was an intangible entity, made of heated silk. John’s hand drifted slowly down Garys chiselled abs, strengthed by a summer of hard work in the gym and on the pitched. His fingers traced their outlines and meandered towards his groin. The endorphins in Gary’s mind where spiking. He Had no idea what was happening but he was immediately aroused. His head pushed out of his pants just as John’s hand reached for his penis. It throbbed, and his captain calmly took his friends pulsating cock in his hand. At that moment Gary felt John’s swollen bulge push into his back and he gasped. John pulled lightly at Gary’s cock, caressing it and slowly moving up and down, the full ten inches were now free from their clothed prism and it was harder than John new possible. He nibbled at his teammates ear lobe, kissed the back of his neck and they drifted off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! This is my first piece so a huge experiment. All completely fictitious and from my imagination. It's going to be a four part progressive story, so stick with me for the ride!


End file.
